lemony sex
by edwardandbella09
Summary: super horney sex beware edward and bella
1. Chapter 1

MY LO VER

**bella pov. **

Ive been married to edward for a year and yes i a vampire now.

secretly edward makes me so horney half the .

"Hey sexy, goodmorning" edward said interupting my thoughts

my face turned a deep shade of red he already had me wet.

"so what u thinking about?" he asked smiling

"god, are you trying to make me horney"

" yes" he said as he kissed me

then he reached his hand up my shirt ang cupped my bra in his hand.

"Umm, Edward nows not the time alice or any of others could come up at any time."i said

"your right,love." he said softly

Edward POV.

emmet jasper and alice were all in with renesmee already.

finally he gets out of bed. i bet he had some wild sex last night. hmmm. i wonder how it feels to have wild sex with bella. emmet thought

"Dont even think about it emmet" i growled

"sorry" he said embaressed

Edward calm down jasper thought

he tells me to calm !!!! Emmet was the one talking about having sex with my wife!

Asshole....

boys can be so perverted gosh. alis thouht

then Bella walked in.

ooooooh mabie bella will go shopping with me and alice today then well go clubbing oooooooh fun rosalie thought

**Bellas POV.**

**later that day.......**

**allic and rosalie went over to tanyas and jasper and emmet went to play baseball in the woods and carlisle and esme were out hunting. so it was just me and edward alone.**

**let the sex begin!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

SEX!!!!!

Bellas POV.

"edward, i love you" i said as i i kissed him

"bella,love, i love you so much" he said as he pulled me over to the bed.

he pulled my shirt of while i undid his pants.

i could see his erection through his boxers.

i undid the buttons of his shirt while he pulled down my skirt.

he moved his hands up to my bra amd massaged the cup of my bra

then he unclasped my bra and threw it to the ground

he massaged my left tit while he sucked my right one

"oooooh...dont stop..edward"i moaned

then he ripped off my thong and stuffed to fingers in me and thrust in and out

"oh my god i love you" i moaned

to my dissapointment he pulled his fingers out of me

"Edward make love to me" i said softly

" Bella,love, im going to stuff my hard penis into you and thrust in and out while sucking your tits" he said making me horney

then he thrust into me. i screamed in pleasure.

"God ,love, your so.....tight!" he moaned

i arched my back in pleasure and moaned his name

"faster...faster edward harder!"

then i cummed all over his hard penis and at that same moment he let loose his semen all over me.

3 hours later....

they all got home...

"you guys have fun pumping each other" alice asked

my fce went beat red

"hey bella the guys are going clubbing for a guys night out so were going to have a girls only slumber party" rosalie stated

"sounds fun!"

sluber party...........

"hey girls im horney tonight so i thought we should have some fun" Esme said

Then she pulled out two dildos and two vibraters

she handed a vibrater to rosalie and a took off all ther clothes

rosalie turned on the vibrater and stuffed it in her so it was right on her G-spot . Esme did the same.

Rosalie came over to me and stuffed it into me . she kissed me while massaging my breasts.

Alice had sex with Esme.

Edwards pov.

At the club....

"hey sexy!" some girl said as she came over

"hey" i said as i stared into her buetiful eyes she had blond hair and she was wearing a tube top and a short short skirt

then she kissed me and said her name was jessica

we undressed each other on the couch over on the other side of the club and i entered my long hard penis into him

i thrust in and out while kissing her

"harder sexy...faster harder baby....im so horney for you" she moaned

"wow you feel ....wow....baby your so tight...I love you!" I moaned

then a photagrapher came up and said

" hot guy has sex in a club with a hot women, that'll be the front page"

"umm i got to go" i said quickly

"hey guys lets go" i called to the others

home.........

"Guys i'll go surprise the girls" i said

the i walked in but i didnt expect what i saw.

"ahhhhhhh.......Rosalie harder....faster.....ahhhhhh" i heard bella moan

i walked in the room

they looked at me

"oh...shit" bella said

i got horney and ripped off all my clothes and went over to bella and stuffed my penis inside her hard

and thrust in and out of her. she gave rosalie oral while esme sat ontop of bella and stuffed bellas whole tit inside her vagina

and kissed me while alice stuffed a dildo up my butt and thrusted in ad out. the others came in and rosalie gave carlisle oral while jasper gave alice stuffed his penis into carlisles butt.

bella had an orgasm and cummed all over my dick and then esme came to

alice came and yanked my balls

Bellas POV

the next day......

i got out of bed and wnt into the kitchen and picked up the newspaper that comes everyday.

i sat down ad opened it up

i saw the pic on the front page

it was a picture of edward on a couch in a club having sex with another woman

fucken asshole

"Edward, get your ass in here!!!!" i yelled

"what?" he asked alarmed

i showed him the pick

"fuck you edward!!!" i cried and ran into are room and closed the door and locked it

"bella, im sorry" he said softly

i ignored him

then i heard a knock on the door

"bella?" i heard emmet ask

i unlocked the door and let him in

i told him what happened

"itll be alright" he said

"god , bella ur so sexy and yet he cheats on you,asshole" he said

then i kissed him. he kissed back the we had sex

"ohhhhhhhhh.....faster faster .....ooohhhh i love you ...emmmet" i moaned really loud then let my juices ou

he went so hard while rubbing my clit. i yanked his balls.

then i tried somethung sexy

while he was fully in me i pulled underwere up around both of us sqeasing him deeper in me and pu a shirt around us so my tits were digging into his chest

then edward walked in on us


End file.
